未来の基礎 Foundation for the Future
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A quality foundation cant be built off of just Science,Technology,Engineering and Mathematics.Sports,Music,Art,Recreation and Theater are equally as important to the future.So its with this school,that we will create a Quality Foundation for the Future.
1. A and B

**未来の基礎**

**(Foundation for the Future)**

**Summary: A quality foundation can not be built off of just Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics. Sports, Music, Art, Recreation and Theater are equally as important to the future. So it's with this school, that we will create a Quality Foundation for the Future.**

**Anime: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Couple: Mello/Kagome/Matt/Near (...like you hadn't seen **_**that**_** one coming -.-...I have a Kagome/Near fic, Kagome/Mello fic and a Kagome/Matt incest fic...this **_**was**_** coming. I present to you a four for all, free for all! ^_^'')**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**Disclaimer: I have pointed this out before; I refuse to write a disclaimer on a site obviously used for fanwork. This means, I don't own the original work and it all goes to their respectable creators. I do however take full credit for the plot. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**アエ****又****B**

**(A and B)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

The day was brightly lit by the suns rays, shining through the windows and highlighting a few areas of the auditorium. Despite the beautiful day, it was still showering a gentle rhythm against the windows. A soothing background noise that the whole student population listened to silently as a young woman stepped up in front of the mic. She had long straight flowing jet black hair that fell past her hips and deep russet brown eyes that gazed over each and every student intuitively. She had an elegant figure, draped in a black pant suit and open toed heals with a black remote control in her hands.

"_**First and for most, if you would allow me a few moments of introduction, we will begin. I am the Academy principal, Midoriko Higurashi, so if you need anything, please, feel free to ask."**_

A few eyes turned to look at me, as if I didn't have enough to worry about. My name is Kagome Higurashi, age seventeen, and yes, that's my mother up there. She's an amazing woman, but with me being the principals daughter, it's just cause enough for students to kiss ass or bully, depends really on what type of person they are.

"_**Here in Japan, we have many high class schools, but only one...like this. Split to perfection and fit for all students. This school is our Foundation for the Future, this school...**__**is the Academic and Recreational Academy...**__**Children are not casual guests in this school, nor are they the paychecks that support the school system. You have been loaned to us temporarily for the purpose of loving and caring for each of you and instilling a foundation of values on which your future lives will be built. Together, at the Academics and Recreational Academy, we are prepared to lay a foundation for a more secure future that will benefit the entire world."**_

The words she first spoke to us at the entrance ceremony; were inspiring words that made us all truly happy to be here, in this school meant for everyone. We never expected such differences to cause such problems when we came here, we didn't think that splitting us into two groups would make us any better or lower than that of the others in the school. We still had freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors, just like any other school...only...we were a foundation for the future, this future would be split in two categories...Academic...and Recreational.

"_**We want our students to understand that productivity**__** growth is the only possible way to achieve prosperity; to create a solid, sustainable foundation for both wage increases and to ensure the country's development, for ourselves and for future generations. We believe...that is to say...that I and the professors at the Academy believe, in early childhood you may lay the foundation of poverty or riches, industry or idleness, good or evil, by the habits to which you teach children. So we hope that our teachings will secure a safe and prosperous life for our students, filled with happiness and success."**_

These words are heavy...

"_**To end this introductory, I have one more thing to say; in the end, when it comes down to it all...we are all very different, and some of us can't follow certain subjects as easily as other subjects, so we will distribute two exams, one that will be taken on Monday of next week, the other will be taken on Tuesday of next week, now...these tests will go over everything that you learned in school and a few things you didn't, just do your best. These exams are not going to affect your GPA, it's only for us to gauge your **__**Hemispheric Dominance so that we can accurately place you in a class. After you have been placed in either the Academic or Recreation, we will pass out your schedules and another packet with electives you will need to choose. Understand this however.**__**"**_

Midoriko turned and clicked a button on the remote, the building lights dimmed and a white screen lowered as a light faced it and the image of a form with a list of subjects and check squares next to them.

"_**If you are placed within the Academics, you need at least two Recreational Electives, and if you are placed within the Recreational's, you will need at least two Academic Electives. The reminding Elective is for you to choose. We have a dorm for both Academics and Recreational students, which aren't divided in groups."**_

She clicked a button and the form changed to one with a spot for three signatures with a few words explaining the details of the dorm.__

"_**Dorm rooms are optional, and free of charge, how ever, you will need the signature of you guardian and counselor, as well as your own. Rooms and roommates are chosen at random by the computer and these forms need to be turned in by the 15th of next week. We will hand out your room and extra information with your new schedules with your electives included. So please make sure to pick both forms up on your way out and turn them in on or before the 15th of next week. We as teachers believe that Education is the foundation upon which we build our future, so let us build a future together."**_

The students cheered and clapped loudly, the sound reverberated off the auditorium walls as she bowed and clicked the button on the remote to fix the lights and out the screen back up. Even I couldn't help but smile, mom was just to believing at the moment and I wanted to support her, even if I knew such things like collaboration and equality didn't exist, just like how it never had before. We are humans, and it is human nature to be greedy...

'_Hey mom...you told me once that not everything you want is everything you really need. The standard of society is motivated by greed. So mom...are you prepared to follow, tell me, are you prepared to lead?  
So persevere and you'll succeed. That's what you said...'Persevere my child, and you will succeed...' I will watch as you succeed...in whatever Foundation you have planned for the future.'_

**-x-x-x-**

So with given time, the tests were taken, the classes chosen, the rooms and roommates placed and the students divided successfully. Classes would start...today. I hadn't met my roommate, but after talking it over with mom, she finally decided to let me stay in a dorm room. It took much persuasion though, and we had almost gotten into a fight over it. She told me that I would be in charge of my school life alone if I stayed in a dorm, so that's what I will do. I didn't care though, wasn't really much of a loss. I had been placed in the Recreational classes in building B, so I wasn't to upset with the way things were turning out.

"Hmm..." I looked down at my schedule that I held clutched in my hands loosely.

"_It's her..."_

I stopped reading the schedule and listened to the noise around me. They of course probably thought I was reading, since I never moved my eyes from the paper in my hands.

"_I heard her mom kicked her out."_

"_No, she left on her own, I over heard from one of the teachers in the brake room."_

"_Really? I wonder why?"_

"_Something about being selfish and disobedient, I heard the teachers say something about how she used to be the leader of a group of delinquents at her old school."_

"_That's so scary!"_

"_I heard she beat up her coach too! He was trying to help one of his students and she kneed him in the gut."_

"_How horrible!"_

"_Just this morning, she kicked an elder woman in the leg! I was right there!"_

"_She's so mean!"_

'_...' _I gave them no indication that I had heard the gossip girls. _'That old lady deserved it.' _Closing my eyes, I walked off towards the direction of my first class. Now, having walked the halls enough while the Academy was still being built, then many times after it was built before school had even started, I knew where everything was, so I thought there was no reason for me to pay attention to my surroundings. Besides, I could even hear the sound of those around me parting as I walked through the halls...however, I wasn't the only one who thought that way it seemed; because the next thing I knew...I was on the floor with my schedule no longer in my hand..._'Heh...at least I'm not the only one.'_ I groaned and glared across from me at the one who'd knocked me down. He was actually kind of cute, but he wasn't paying attention to the person he'd knocked down...that of course being me. He was looking for something else. I mentally kicked him and went to stand up.

Quickly, I straightened out my skirt and stepped up to him. He looked up at me and I raised my eyebrow as he sighed in defeat and stood up. He had messy auburn red hair and hidden behind a pair of orange lens goggles were green eyes that seemed extremely sad at the moment. "Lose something?"

"Matt!"

I watched as three of the gossip girls ran up to him and wrapped their arms around anything that was free.

"Huh?"

'_Oblivious?'_ I couldn't help but think he looked cute clueless. My eyes widened when they looked at me then behind me and released the boy, all three taking steps back.

"So intimidating," Matt laughed out sadly. I looked over my shoulders and saw another boy behind me, my schedule was held in his. He had shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes with a rosary hanging around his neck.

"Thank you." I took the paper as he pulled a chocolate bar out, then turned into the room I had been knocked down in front of. _'At least I was knocked down in front of my class.'_ The red head followed me into the room sullenly.

"See ya, Mels." He said to the blonde who just passed the room and left the building.

"Where is your friend going?"

"Academics in building A." He said, sitting down next to me. I nodded and he stared at me for a good five minutes while I tried hard to ignore his eyes. He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was staring at me. His cheek rested against his open palm as he leaned against it, his elbow holding his up on the desk. "You don't look like a gamer."

I frowned. "I don't make it a point to go around advertising my hobbies." I pulled my messenger bag from my shoulders and pulled a folder out when my eyes caught sight of something unfamiliar. "This isn't mine."

"Hmm?" He continued looking at me with the same look, until I showed him what I found and his eyes widened and a smile formed. "MY GAME!!!"

I smiled and handed it back to him. "So that's what you were looking for. It also explains why we ran into each other. I had thought everyone else would pay attention, but you were too drawn into your game. That actually looks like one of the newest handheld consoles...Pandora...right? What are you playing anyways?"

He turned to me, and I knew he could tell that I liked games now. "Ah...uh, Grand Theft Auto, and yeah, it is the new Pandora."

"Really!? Cool, which GTA are you playing?"

"San Andreas," He said, starting the game up, he continued playing the game that he had been playing earlier. And I couldn't help but move closer to him and watch. The two hadn't even noticed one of the girls coming in with the teacher.

"Atta! You are already at the strip club?"

Matt blushed but nodded. "I can't find it though..."

"Oh, do you know where the Brothel is?"

"Hmm...yeah," He started driving the vehicle to the Brothel as the girl sat down behind him on the desk and the teacher came over to watch as well. More students started filing in and taking their seats as I walked him through, but at the moment, even I wasn't paying attention to them, only vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps.

"Now turn left and it's the first right turn."

Matt nodded and followed my instructions.

"Go straight and don't stop until the road ends, then turn just a little and that's only to park and go inside."

"Ah, I see it!"

"Now that you found it, save and stop."

Matt and I looked up and smiled at the teacher; he saved and turned the handheld console off before placing it back into his own bag. I moved into the seat next to him and the girl on the desk behind him sat down behind...me.

"_I can't believe you are trying to lay moves on Matt!" _The girl practically hissed.

"..." I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. "Not that I particularly care what you say, but could you wait and say it after class, I don't want to listen to it unless I absolutely have to."

"..."

I held back a laugh at her feeble attempt to glare at me. "Just because your mom is the principal, you think you can talk however you want. You're nothing special!"

'_Enemies already?'_ I sighed, "Quiet down, you're embarrassing yourself."

I could feel the class staring between us.

"You just don't want anyone to know the truth about how you really are! Akuma Kagome! I saw you kick an elder woman and hit an old man in the arm with your elbow on the way to school today!"

I stood up slowly and turned to face her. "Your right, the pick pocket deserved it though, and not that it matters, but you don't have the right to complain about me or my personality. Misa Amane, you were expelled at a catholic school for girls after you assaulted your own sister. Do me a favor and speak only when you have something worth _listening_ to. And on a side note, I didn't hurt the old man; I woke him up so he would be more alert to the hag next to him." I stood up and grabbed my bag. Walking past my teacher, I left the classroom and students silent.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Matt's P.O.V)**

"...alright...if you are all done...please face the front. Matt...if you could, please hand the Little Miss her schedule."

I'm sorry...'little miss'? "Yeah...sure."

"Alright then, I am Professor Shinichi. Welcome to your first day and first class of the rest of your school year, Game and Simulation Design. Since this is only our first day, I'll pass out a syllabus to everyone and we will just go over that, but first...how about some introductions."

'_Introductions...how lame...like anyone here really cares who sits next to them.'_

"Well start with row one, seat one, and work our way back the to the front of row two, then to the back of row three and finally, we will end in the front of row four."

"Professor?" Misa raised her hand, her voice was so loud and high pitched, and it really made me think my ears would start bleeding. I grabbed my game from back out of my bag and muted it before continuing the game.

"Yes, Miss. Amane?"

"Why don't you call the other woman in class 'Little Miss'?"

"...what woman?"

She glared and pouted, crossing her arms cutely over her chest. "Then here is another question. What is your full name?"

"What does my name have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious."

"...my name isn't important, take your seat."

I watched the teachers earlier calm features turn sharp. He had long black hair in a braid and a blue ball pin in the tie at the end of his braid with black butterfly prints scattering it. His blues eyes followed Misa as she sat down nervously back down.

What fun, this class was going to be. I reached over and grabbed Kagome's schedule and placed it in my bag before drowning out the rest of the hour.

**-x-x-x-**

When the bell rang, I was already ready and on my way out of the door. Curious, I pulled out Kagome's secretary and looked it over. Walking to the second floor of the Recreational B building, I followed the map to her next class, and surprisingly mine. English Composition I, go figure, I found her mirroring the seating arrangements from the last class and sitting at the far left by the window. I finally took in her appearance while she wasn't aware of my presence. She was beautiful, with wavy black hair that fell just to the middle of her back and those deep azure blue orbs that were hidden behind a film of haze and half lidded eyes, full long black lash showed her irises hidden behind a cage of finely executed lashes and finally, her porcelain like skin and gorgeously filled out body. She was perfection, and had I believed in all of that holy deity crap, I probably would have thought her one. "Hey,"

Kagome turned her eyes to me and I was hypnotized, more so than a game I was playing, but I just couldn't look away.

"What is it?"

"You...left this." I told her, waving her schedule a bit.

"I memorized it." She said.

"Oh..." I walked up and placed the paper on the desk and handed her two pieces of paper, the Syllabus and her Schedule.

She took them and placed them in his bag when I sat down next to her.

"Hey...do you know our first period teacher?"

"He was my tutor growing up, taught me programming and simulation designing."

"I see, so...'Little Miss' is his own nick name for you."

"Hm? Oh...he's mothers own personal lapdog and he enjoys it, so he came up with it by himself. He calls mother 'mistress' so...whatever, I don't care. He and all of his brothers have nicknames, so I just ignore them all."

"His brothers?"

"Yeah, I think like...three or four Shinichi brothers work here."

"You know them all?"

"To a point."

"I see," I didn't know what else to say. The class was already full, but everyone was in their own little click and talking, no doubt about her or Mello...I would only be dragged in as a prop for the two topic pieces.

"Miss. Higurashi," The teacher suddenly walked in and Kagome looked up to her and waited patiently for the elder woman to continue. "The principal needs to speak with you."

Kagome nodded and stood up with her stuff before bowing and once more leaving before class even started.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review! Regard me kindly and I'll update soon! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Two's a Crowd

**未来の基礎**

**(Foundation for the Future)**

**Summary: A quality foundation cannot be built off of just Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics. Sports, Music, Art, Recreation and Theater are equally as important to the future. So it's with this school, that we will create a Quality Foundation for the Future.**

**Anime: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Couple: Mello/Kagome/Matt/Near (...like you hadn't seen **_**that**_** one coming -.-...I have a Kagome/Near fic, Kagome/Mello fic and a Kagome/Matt incest fic...this **_**was**_** coming. I present to you a four for all, free for all! ^_^'')**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**Disclaimer: I have pointed this out before; I refuse to write a disclaimer on a site obviously used for fanwork. This means, I don't own the original work and it all goes to their respectable creators. I do however take full credit for the plot. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**2****の補数群衆**

**(Two's a Crowd)**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Kagome made her way down the halls to the front office. Walking through the lobby doors, she passed by the receptionist and turned to her mothers' office. She ignored the receptionists call for her and entered without knocking. Her mother was sitting down at the mahogany desk, hair pulled over her shoulder in a middle section ponytail where it lay in silky black strands of perfection. She wore a deep violet silk or satin shirt with a black business coat over it unbuttoned and a business pencil skirt with flesh tone stockings and black heels.

"Forget how to knock?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"What's got your ducks in a noose?"

"...my _ducks_ are in no _noose_. Sit down."

Kagome did as told, sitting on the corner of her mother's desk, her legs crossed elegantly and hands behind her as she leaned back a little and waited for her mother to talk.

"I chose your roommate carefully, though...I'm highly against you staying in the same room as a boy...this one is suitable for you to room with. He has never dated anyone, since all of the women who confess to him, he pushes away and says he has other things to worry about and such; also, according to this little report that I had Bankotsu get for me, he only has one friend...and he's a guy. Jakotsu darling claims that this young boy is gay, going by his appearance and social standings with the students."

"So...unlike the other students. You know...the ones you had the computer pair with grades and intellectual wits and mentality stability and gradation...you set me in a room based off of sexual preference. He's gay, so he's safe."

"No, the computer gave me the choices best suited to your criterion and it came down to the gentleman I chose, a Linda Raasi, and another young lady who goes by the name Naomi Misora. I originally was going to choose Miss. Linda Raasi, but...her social outlook and outgoing attitude seemed to be a bad bend in the wrong direction. You would have gotten in a fight with her the first night. Then I decided, Naomi Misora was balanced and quiet, so she'd be good for company...but I thought over the fact that she was outspoken with her romantic life, and that would annoy you quickly enough. This gentleman however…he is _exactly_ like_ you_...I think. Look, the point is, if you got into a fight, it would be a contradictory, as if fighting with your reflection. Also...do you find chow main better with teriyaki or soy?" Midoriko inquired; holding a key out for Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took the key. "Teriyaki..." She muttered, "Now, I've missed two classes at this point, so I'm going to try and make my first class today...third _of_ the day."

"It's only introductions, you should know that."

"Humph," Kagome turned away and left with her mom calling out once more to her. She turned and glanced a bit over her shoulder.

"Heard you kicked an elder woman."

"..."

_**BAM**_

Soft laughter could be heard from the other side of the door as Kagome left with a cold attitude now burdening her. She made her way to her next class, the History of Art and Archeology. Upon entering, she noted how full the room was already and mentally berated herself for not just ignoring her mother and remaining in class, or at the least, wait for her next class.

She was ushered over by a female instructor and smiled a, for the most part, forced smile. The woman seemed kind enough, with black hair in a messy bun and crimson red eyes. Her name was on the white dry erase board in green, Mrs. Onigumo, and she had a stack of packets on her desk. "Kagome Higurashi, right?" She asked with a small grin. Kagome nodded; "Good, good. Your last teacher sent me a note with a young Mr. Matt saying that you may not be able to make the class, I'm glad that you could. Please take a seat next to Miss. Raasi, Linda. Miss. Raasi, please raise your hand."

A hand shot up and Kagome took in a smart looking girl with brown hair tied up in neat, perfect pigtails. She had a lighter shade of brown eyes, like fawn in color, but a light tent of green speckled them. She smiled at Kagome brightly and Kagome immediately caught on to her mother's meaning when she'd said her social outlook and outgoing attitude seemed to be a bad bend in the wrong direction. Kagome held a sigh back and made her way to the seat on the left of _Linda Raasi_. She took a look around the room and took in the art work that decorated the walls and tables. Styles as diverse as Chinese bronzes, pre-Columbian objects, Islamic art, Japanese prints, African art, American art...her bookshelves were set with multiple art books with painters and artists ranging from Vincent Van Gogh, Sir Anthony van Dyck, Edward Hopper, Claude Monet, Dante Gabriel Rossetti, to Giovanni Bellini, Alfred Sisley, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Frederic Bazille, Gustave Courbe, Jean-Baptiste-Camille Corot, Camille Pissarro and Titian. And those were only a few; she had history of photography, and theory and criticism on the shelf as well.

"Now, I know that today is introductions and such, but really, we can do that in ten minutes, so we will save that for a later. I actually want to pass these out, profiles packets. I will assign you a partner now, and if you and your partner are in any of my other classes together, you will remain partners. I want you to find out basic information, favorite things, aspirations and goals, while of course using whatever art utensils you want to draw/sketch/paint a profile/portrait of your partner. Don't rush, you have an hour. Now," She glanced down at her roster, "Oh, we have siblings in here?" She looked up and noticed two hands rise. Both were albino it seemed, their hair was completely white, both fell past their shoulders, one had charcoal grey, almost black eyes, the other had dark blue. Those seemed to be the only differences to the two, aside from the most obvious being, one was boy, one was girl. "Hakudoshi?" She questioned the boy who gave a nod, "and that means you must be Kanna; twins?"

"Yes ma'am." The teacher smiled at the small, innocent voice that came from the girl.

"Could you both come up here and pass these out to the class?" She gestured to the stack of packets. Both stood up at the same time and in sequence, as if mirror images of each other, in more than just looks, they walked up to her desk. They grabbed at the same time, Kanna's hands moved to the bottom as his went to the middle. They pulled away at the same time with their appropriate stack, having split it right in the middle. It was weird to watch, but Kagome imagined it was much the same at lunch, at home and anywhere else the twins would go, so she paid no more than the necessary attention required to the two. Hakudoshi handed her a paper and frowned when her eyes remained on the V Ball Barrel ink fine point pen that she held, twirling in her fingers.

He passed her by and Kagome looked over the packet. There were a few questions that were simply ridiculous, and she figured this was more for fun just by reading over the first five questions.

"Now, as I call your name and your partner name, come up and get the supplies you want to use, the canvas of your choice, easel if one is needed and find a place to sit with your partner."

Kagome listened with only slightly, waiting to hear her name called, frowning when the number of names called left four, and she was starting to realize just how bad her luck was.

"Miss. Raasi, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome made a mental note to ask her mother to fire the woman teaching the class. Standing reluctantly, she followed the happy go lucky girl to the front, sighing, she took a box of assorted Pastels, her favorite type of art. Pastels were a form of a stick, consisting of pure powdered pigment and a binder. The pigments used in pastels were the same as those used to produce all colored art media, including oil paints; the binder was of a neutral hue and low saturation. That's why she loved Pastels, the smooth lines, shading and coloring she could do, the gentle put together that was created with each caress against the paper, and the best part...the soft shades, light colors, tender creations that came from them. She grabbed a Stretch Ultra-Smooth Cotton Duck Canvas and followed Linda off to a corner where she smiled with a set of oil paints, a similar Canvas and an easel with a bunch of different brushes, each a different size.

"Oh I love drawing, painting and sketching, it's so much fun! What about you? You like Pastels, those types are normally gentle kind of people, and almost always have a shy disposition and loving manner about themselves."

"..." Kagome said nothing, setting up the utensils next to her as she sat with her legs tucked to her side.

"I see, you must not talk much. Hehe, I guess that proves it, you are shy; so, do you like art?"

"...I do, but I don't draw much. I'm not shy; I just find it annoying to talk when I have nothing to say."

"...oh...than I'll talk for both of us!"

"Please...don't..." Kagome said, starting her _portrait_ of her_ partner_. It was a rather simple sketch to start; she always started with the eyes, no matter the person, the eyes were the doorway to ones soul, and it spoke volumes. This girl was a creative major, no doubt in Kagome's mind. She would wager that the girl had an art corner set up in her door that probably bugged the hell out of her roommate, whoever that unlucky fool was. _'Such idiotic questions that we have to ask. I don't want to listen to such a highly annoying tenor.'_

"Maybe...we should just answer the questions one at a time? You ask, and then I'll ask?"

Kagome frowned; she didn't want to be mean. She could hear the uncertainty in the poor girls' voice. It wasn't her fault Kagome couldn't stand the happy-go-lucky types. She sighed and smiled, the corner of her lip twitching only slightly as she forced her self to keep it. "Yeah, we can do that." She returned to the eyes and smiled as they lit up brightly. _'Better than those poignant eyes that was staring at me a second ago.'_

"Question one and question two are similar, so I'll ask them both. Between the two choices, which do you find more appealing or would rather have? Love or Money? A high Salary or Job Satisfaction?"

"..." Kagome paused in the outlining, thinking it over in her head she frowned. "Money...and Job Satisfaction, though, both intermingle in one way or another...what about you?" She took her pen in hand and readied it for her answer.

"Love and Job Satisfaction. I think, if I had a loving family and a job that I enjoyed, I would more than just happy with my life."

Kagome nodded and wrote the answers down before going back to drawing. She glanced at the paper and thought the next question over in her head before asking out loud. "Which is the one television character that you simply adore?"

"Have you ever seen The Little House on the Prairie? I think Mary Ingalls."

Kagome gave a mental snort, _'I can see that.'_

"For me...hm...I don't, I have none. I rarely watch movies, and I don't care for TV..."

"I see."

They once more wrote down each others answers and continued drawing, this pattern went on for the remainder of the class and they both finished with ten minutes of class remaining. "You are both free to go if you so wish. You can get a head start to your next class or tour the school if you want."

Kagome gave a nod and grabbed her bag. Next, she had her elective, Mathematical Foundations for Computer Science I. She began making her way to the classroom when _Linda_ caught her hand.

"I hope I wasn't too much of a bother, I want to be friends, if that's okay with you."

"...I would rather not...don't take it personal...I would just rather not have to put up with someone else's reputation; I already have my own to deal with." She left, _'Not that I really care much what anyone thinks...I just don't want her getting grief for hanging out with me.'_

Linda frowned as she watched her go.

"Don't worry about that girl Linda," Misa smiled, "She doesn't like anyone. Come on, she's mean anyways. You shouldn't hang out with her; she's really a bad person. A few of the teachers here said as much too."

"...oh...I don't know...she seemed nice."

"Trust me, she isn't. How long have you known me Linda?"

"...yeah, that's true. I know you wouldn't lie about something like that...it's just, she really did seem nice."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome arrived at the classroom as it was emptying, seeing a familiar face sitting against the wall waiting for the current occupants to finish departing the classroom. "Hey stranger," She said, leaning up against the wall next to him with a grin. "You seem to be popping up everywhere."

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I was going to say the same thing about you. I'm a little brought down knowing that I can't have this many classes with Mel...but I guess for a girl, you're pretty cool."

Kagome laughed, "I'm not sure whether or not I should take that as a complement."

**-Bleep-Bleep-Bloop-**

He grinned and found a save spot for his game before turning the game off and putting it in his back pocket. Kagome jumped at the feel of someone being knocked into her. She turned to see a head of white curly/wavy hair pass by, a quietly muttered _'sorry'_ just barely caught her ear. "Strange..."

Matt followed her eyes and frowned at the person with the albino hair. "He seems familiar...hm..." He shrugged and walked inside, taking a seat by the window with Kagome in front of him. She leaned back on the back legs of her seat as she spoke quietly with him while waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. A pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind, causing her to cry out in utter surprise.

"Kago-Chan!"

She blushed at the curious look Matt was giving her and she forced the arms from around her and turned to see a feminine looking male wearing a woman's pant suit, hair done up in a messy style with a cute butterfly pin holding it up. "Jakotsu, please...a little bit of self-control..."

"Eh?" He sighed, "Mah, mah, your mother told me to give you a hug, to raise your spirits."

"My spirits were raised high enough without your help." She noticed the students coming in and gave a small sigh, knowing that without a _happy ending_ Jakotsu would no doubt continue this conversation through the class. "Lunch sound okay?"

"Yay!" He strolled gracefully to the front and flipped his chalkboard over to show the dry erase board on the back. Waiting till the bell rang, he made sure that all the seats were filled, never having more or less than thirty students n his classroom. "Everyone, please take a seat, where ever you feel comfortable. There are six seats per row; rows one, three and five, face the person behind you."

Kagome turned and smiled at Matt who grinned.

"That will be your partner. Now face front." Once more, everyone listened. "So, since you are in here, I will assume you have the basic understandings of this class, but for my sake, humor me, and allow me a brief explanation. This class will introduce you to the fundamental concepts and tools in discreet mathematics with emphasis on their applications to computer science. Throughout the weeks, topics will include logic and Boolean circuits; sets, functions, relations, databases, and finite automata: deterministic algorithms, randomized algorithms, and analysis techniques based on counting methods and recurrence equations; trees and more general graphs." The students, most of them, felt their heads spinning with the larger, more confusing words he spoke. "I plan for you all, by the end of the course, to have learned how to formulate logical expressions for a variety of applications; convert logical expression into Boolean circuits, and vice versa; design relational databases; design finite automata to recognize string patterns; apply, adapt, and design elementary deterministic and randomized algorithms to solve computational problems; analyze the running time of non-recursive algorithms with loops by means of counting; analyze the running time of divide-and-conquer recursive algorithms by means of recurrence equations; and use trees and graphs to formulate computational problems."

Kagome immediately knew that this would be the class that her mind would receive its workout in."You will be required to pick up your own textbooks, there are only two. If you can't get one, then you may barrow one of mine on the shelves. The two textbooks are on the board behind me:

Keneth H. Rosen: _Discrete Mathematics and Its Applications_, Fifth Edition, 2003, McGraw-Hill

Miguel A. Lerma: _Notes on Discrete Mathematics_."

Kagome pulled her cell phone out and typed the titles into a memo with quick fingers.

"We will hold problem sessions every Tuesday and Thursday under the TA's supervision; homework assignments will be one the chalkboard at the end of class, thirty minutes before the bell rings. Exams will be held on Wednesdays during Exam season...you'll get the memo, don't worry. Grading is as followed," He pointed a sharp tipped black pointing stick at the dry erase board, "Homework Assignments are thirty percent of your GPA, Midterms are thirty percent of your GPA and Final's are forty percent of your GPA. If you find that this class is too difficult for you and you want to drop the course, please do so at the CSDO."

"..." four students raised their hands.

"If you want to know what CSDO stands for, put your hands down." Two fell, "If you want to know where to _find_ the CSDO, put your hands down." The other two hands fell next. He sighed, "CSDO, Class Scheduling Department Office, and it's in the front office, ask for Mr. Matsuda, Touta. He's in charge of that."

Kagome listened as their teacher continued to explain how this class would work. It was normal in her opinion, so she saw no need to want to leave, but she could feel the tension of the others in class growing...all...except for one...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone is doing well! I'm uploading a bunch of new chapters and new stories today! WOOH~! Show that you love me and REVIEW!**


End file.
